Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu
by Reizbar-Ookami
Summary: ONESHOT: It's Seto's birthday, and he wonders why the 'mutt' wasn't at his party. Mokuba informs him, and he can't help but feel badly for how Joey was left out. And then he finds the present he's always wanted on his bed... WARNING: LEMON!


Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu

**Note:** The title means happy birthday in Japanese. Also, I know I'm posting this the day after Seto's birthday and I feel horrible about it. But then I realized, it's still the twenty-fifth somewhere! :D

Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu!

Seto flashed his little brother a small smile after finally closing the front door for the last time. "Thank you for the birthday party, Mokuba. I must admit, it was a _much_ better celebration than at work."

Mokuba grimaced slightly. "That bad, huh?"

"…Everyone thinks that just because I'm eighteen now—and therefore _legal—_I want sex. I got two strippers and a bunch of… sexual play toys."

"…Yeah, there are just some things I don't need to know," the raven-haired teen sighed, slapping a hand over his face. After a moment of pause, he looked back up at his brother with a timid smile. "You really did enjoy it? Even if it was with Yugi and the gang?"

The brunet took a minute to think of his answer. His brother _had_ gone through a lot of trouble to get this surprise party set up, and it _had_ been rather enjoyable. …After he'd gotten over the shock of seeing almost all of the people he seemed to hate in his mansion.

"…Yes, I really did enjoy it. The company was acceptable and the gifts… Well, I'll probably find some use for them," he answered, waving that comment away as he turned his gaze back on his favorite (and only) little brother. "There's one thing I don't get. Where was the mutt? Isn't he super glued to Muto's hip?"

Mokuba frowned. "You know, I'm not really sure. I asked Yugi to get everyone to come—because he can do it easier than I can—and I figured he'd naturally invite Joey. I asked Yugi about it earlier, when I realized that Joey wasn't here, and he figured that since it's your birthday, you wouldn't want to be going at it with Joey the whole time. He looked kind of guilty when he said it though, and when I asked him why, he said that they'd all blown Joey off when he tried to make plans with them tonight."

Seto's brows furrowed together in confusion and contemplation. "That doesn't seem like the Friendship Worshippers. They'd usually just bring him and force him to behave with bribes or threats."

The smaller Kaiba shrugged. "I know, so I asked why they didn't just do that, and he said they would have if they didn't know he'd feel obligated to get you a gift. And money's really tight at Joey's house right now, so he really couldn't afford to get you a gift. When I told them he could have just come without one, they explained that Joey wouldn't think of it and would run himself ragged looking for the perfect gift for you." He smiled sadly. "Which I thought was surprising; I mean, he acts like he hates you, so why would he get you a present he knew you liked?"

"Because underneath all of that horrible grammar and tough talk, he's got an honor code," the brunet replied, smiling a little at his own joke but knowing it was the truth as well. "What were Bakura and Marik laughing about earlier? Who suffered the misfortune?"

Mokuba frowned. "I don't really know. They just mentioned something about wanting to get you a puppy for your birthday and that Ryou and Malik had explicitly told them 'no' because they'd probably get something rabid and wild and you wouldn't appreciate it."

"…I think it's safe to assume I will eventually find a puppy in the mansion," Seto sighed, running a hand through his hair, before standing up straight. "Well, let's go to bed. It's late and we have an early morning tomorrow."

"Yeah." The raven-haired boy smiled and waved at him before sprinting up the stairs. "Goodnight, big brother!"

"Goodnight," he called back, then sighed again, frowning.

When he'd seen the gang in his living room, he'd been looking forward to finding Joey and teasing him. Really, he was one of the sweetest little puppies he'd ever met, and he liked to see his eyes spark with fire. He'd been disappointed when he didn't find the blond stuffing his face with gourmet food or laughing loudly with his friends.

He vaguely wondered what the puppy was feeling, knowing that he was all alone while his friends were all 'busy.' He knew that the party would eventually slip out and the blond would be outraged by his friends' sneaky plan to leave him out of the loop just so he wouldn't go to the 'prick's birthday party.

He also wondered how hurt he'd be when he found out that they hadn't invited him along because of his temper, which he had no control of even though he tried really, _really_ hard.

Seto shook his head quickly and began up the stairs to his room. He didn't care how Joey felt about his friends ditching him, or how his eyes would shine with tears when he thought they were ashamed of him and his temper, even as they tried to assure him that that was definitely _not_ the case. He didn't care that Joey would turn his back on his friends to compose himself and when that failed storm away to be miserable and ashamed all alone.

He sighed as he opened the door to his room and rubbed his eyes, ready to just fall into bed—without even changing into pajamas—and fall asleep in exhaustion. He turned his tired gaze on his bed, gasping softly as his eyes were met by teary brown ones. "Puppy!"

Joey whimpered, one of the tears slowly rolling down his cheek as he squirmed to get free. His wrists were tied together tightly with a silver ribbon, and his ankles were bound much the same way. A blue ribbon going around his knees tied his trapped wrists to them, making his arms be pulled uncomfortably to his bent knees.

Aside from the golden brown ears perched atop his head and the cloth belt tied around his waist with a matching tail attached to it, the poor little blond was left naked. His mouth was covered by a strip of blue duct tape with silver stars on it, and atop the tape was a red card with a golden paw print on the front.

His puppy was trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey, and it was obvious that it was against his will.

Seto walked over to him hesitantly, afraid that the blond would immediately start wailing on him if he untied him. He knew that when it came to wrestling around and using their weights and sizes to his advantage he would win; however, when it came to purely fist fighting, Joey was second to none. He flipped the top of the card up to read it, hoping it would give him some kind of clue as to what to do with the poor boy.

_Outanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu!_

_Enjoy your puppy, Priest!_

"Oh _God._" He looked at Joey in disbelief. "_You_ are supposed to be my birthday present?"

Joey's brows furrowed together before the dam broke and all of his tears came rushing down, his body heaving with silent sobs. Seeing that the blond would hyperventilate if he didn't free his mouth for breathing, the brunet quickly ripped off the tape covering his puppy's mouth. He winced as this just made the blond's mouth available to wail.

"Just untie me and leave me _alooone!_ I'm sorry I'll never be good enough for you but you don't have to be so _meeean!_"

Seto frowned. "What do you mean?"

The blond sobbed a few more times before gathering his frayed nerves together to at least give him an angry glare, his chest still heaving from his cries. "Bakura and Marik already told me that you didn't want me at your birthday party! Fine! But then they knocked me out and left me here so you could humiliate me and make fun of me! Well, you've done that, jerk! Just let me go now!"

"Ah… Puppy, I was looking for you." The taller teen leaned over so that one of knees rested on the bed, his hands resting on either side of the prone body's shoulders beneath him. "I asked why you weren't here. Mokie said that the others didn't invite you because they didn't want us to fight."

At that, the blond's expression became that much more broken. "…They could have just said that…"

"They didn't want to hurt your feelings," the brunet murmured, his gaze moving from the smaller teen's tear-stained face down to his still slightly heaving chest, then down to his stomach, and then further down to the golden trail of hair leading to—and then his legs got in the way. "…That must count for something, doesn't it, puppy?"

Joey turned his head away, bottom lip beginning to jut out into a pout. "They didn't have to be so underhanded about it!"

"No, they didn't," Seto agreed, grabbing the end of the blue bow keeping the blond's knees and wrists tied to each other. "They should have just explained it to you."

"Yeah, they should've just—what are you doing?" the smaller teen asked quickly, frowning in concern.

The brunet smirked. "I'm unwrapping my present."

"H-hey! Wait a minute!" The blond blushed and tried to curl up smaller, desperate to keep himself covered even as the other teen unwound the ribbon from his knees and pulled it away. "Just a minute, Kaiba! I—"

"Call me Seto," the brunet ordered absently, tossing the ribbon away and beginning to push his puppy's legs down. "Or Master. After all, you _are_ my puppy."

Joey blushed and gasped softly as, giving up on trying to push his legs down, the brunet simply slid his hands between his thighs and pulled them apart. "Hey! Kaiba—"

"_Seto._" He put a finger to the blond's lips and glared at him sternly. "…Or Master." Seeing that he couldn't get between the blond's legs unless he untied his ankles, he reached down and untied the bow, beginning to unwind the silver ribbon from around them.

"Seto!" the blond called out desperately, trying to squirm away from him. "Wait a minute! Please!"

Seto paused for a moment, letting his eyes slide up to meet the still teary brown ones. "…I won't stop. I've been waiting for a little blond puppy for three years. Now that I finally have him, I want to play with him."

"…Waiting… three years…?" This seemed to confuse the poor puppy. "…You… for me…? M-mutt?"

"My mutt," the brunet confirmed, tossing the silver ribbon to the side and settling himself between the smaller teen's legs. "My puppy. Let me love you."

Joey blushed even more and brought his hands—still bound together—to his chest. "But… But we don't even know each other that well, and—"

"So… Let me get to know you," the larger teen replied, sliding his hands up the blond's sides.

"I don't mean physically!" the blond exclaimed, beginning to squirm again, and he was slightly ashamed to admit that his voice had come out an octave higher than normal. "What are you _doing,_ you _pervert!_"

Seto merely shot him a smirk before dipping his head and catching the blond's left nipple between his teeth. He moaned as the blond gasped in surprise and slid one of his hands back down to rest on the smaller teen's hip. He hesitated for only a moment before he slid his hands underneath him and began squeezing the blond's soft but firm ass cheeks. This in turn caused the blond to squeal and arch his back, forcing his hips upward.

"Oh! …Seto, please…" Joey looked up at him beseechingly. "…I can get you a different birthday present tomorrow…"

"But I want my puppy," the brunet stated, giving the smaller teen's cheeks another firm squeeze. When the blond made a small 'yeek' sound, he chuckled and released them, choosing instead to pull his shirt over his head. His pants and boxers were soon to follow "And I want him very, _very_ badly."

The blond blushed again and gasped as the larger teen grabbed a tube of something off his bedside table. "Oh-! …Wait, why do you have a bottle of lube right next to your bed?"

"…Because I like the way it smells," he admitted, shrugging, before squeezing some of the gel out onto his fingers. "Like vanilla. It reminds me of you."

"Oh. …Wait, you're actually doing this to me?! Oh God, oh _God._ Seto, that's never gonna fit."

Seto couldn't help an affectionate smile. "That's precisely why I'm using my fingers first, puppy. It's to stretch you."

The blond gasped as the larger teen slid a single finger into him. "Oh! Aaaah… That's _really_ uncomfortable…!"

"Shhh… Just get used to it for a moment, puppy. That's all I want you to do." The brunet chuckled and curled his finger, trying to stretch him enough to get a second finger in without any pain.

Joey whimpered softly, his eyes closing tightly. "Agh… B-but it feels so _weird…_" He gasped as the brunet's second finger began wiggling itself in and arched his back. "Ooh!"

Seto moaned softly, biting his bottom lip as he watched the teen wriggle and twist. "God, puppy. You're so beautiful."

The blond blushed again, breath hitching as the larger teen suddenly prodded something that shot his nerves to hell and back in the _best_ way ever. "_Oh!_ Seto! What was that?! Do it again! Please!"

"That…" the brunet murmured, leaning down to lick and suck at the other's ear. "Is your prostate, and you should remember it as your favorite place for me to touch you."

"Ah-! Oh, oh!" Joey gasped softly, bucking his hips. "Yes, _yes!_ More, Seto! Please, please!"

The brunet chuckled and began pushing in a third finger. "You like that, don't you, puppy? Like having my fingers up your ass, pleasuring you. You like me on top of you, dominating you, making you mine. You want me to take you again and again and keep making you feel this way." He smirked in almost a cruel fashion, but then again, he could have just been smug. "You want my cock grinding into your prostate, driving you mad with desire."

"Oooh… Yes…" The blond gasped softly. "Oh, yes, Seto! Master! Keep touching me there! Make me _your_ puppy!"

Seto groaned and spread his fingers wider, checking to make sure the blond was suitably prepared, before removing his fingers and lubing his cock. "I will, puppy. I'll claim you and make you mine—no one will _ever_ touch you again!"

The smaller teen let out a whine at the feeling of emptiness when he'd been so pleasantly full, especially when that fullness had made him feel so good. "Nooo! Please, Seto! Put them back!"

The brunet slid one of his hands up to lace fingers with him, even though the smaller teen's wrists were still bound. "If it hurts, just squeeze my hand. It'll help you get through the initial pain."

Joey nodded his head hesitantly, realizing what was about to happen. "Okay." He took a deep breath as he felt the head of the brunet's hard cock at his stretched entrance and closed his eyes tightly. "Oh… God…"

"Shhh… Just squeeze my hand, Joey," the brunet whispered once more, before beginning to press into him. He winced slightly as the blond immediately squeezed his hand, digging his nails in until they drew small crescents of blood. "Relax, Joey. It'll hurt more if you tense up."

"Okay…" The blond took a few deep breaths to try and relax, letting out a whimper of pain. "Oh…"

Seto scowled slightly, then began shifting angles, making the smaller teen make a small noise of discomfort and aggravation. He ignored it, however, and couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as the blond suddenly let out a cry of pleasure. "There we go."

"Ah-! Keep hitting that spot, please!" The smaller teen threw his head back, gasping again. "Oh, yes…! Oh, please! Move! Move just a little!"

The brunet groaned; he had no idea how he was going to manage to move _just a little._ "Ah… Puppy…" He groaned again. "You're so hot and tight…"

"Move… Please…" Joey sobbed softly, tears forming in his eyes. "_Please!_" The larger teen growled and pulled back out almost all the way, then rammed back in, causing the blond to cry out and arch his back. He let out a soft howl of pleasure as the brunet continued with this movement, repeatedly slamming into his prostate. "Oh! Oh, _Seto!_ Ah, Master, my dragon!"

"Mm…" The brunet growled again and started moving his hips back and forth faster. "Yes… I'm your dragon… You're my puppy… _You_ belong to _me…_ Mine… My puppy…" Seto gasped as the blond's already tight walls clamped down on his throbbing cock. "Ah-! Ha…" He smiled slightly and looked up into his puppy's eyes; they were teary again, but it was from pleasure this time and his inability to handle the extreme new feeling. "Ngh… Puppy is ready to cum, isn't he?"

The blond sobbed and nodded, weakly bucking his hips up to meet the larger teen's rapidly moving ones. "I can't handle anymore-! I'm going to break apart!"

"…Oh _God…_" The brunet moaned and closed his eyes, still pulling out and slamming back into his puppy's tight hole. "You're so fucking sweet, so fucking innocent—Break apart my ass…" He leaned down and began sucking at the base of the blond's throat as he slid the hand he'd been gripping the smaller teen's hip with up and around his neglected cock. "Say please."

"_Shiiit!_" Joey whimpered and dug his nails into the brunet's hand again, causing another set of bloody crescents to open. "Please! Seto! Master, please!" When the larger teen failed to move his hand, he let out a pleading keen. "Dragon! Dragon, _please!_"

Seto chuckled tiredly and began moving his fist up and down, stroking the blond's aching cock roughly. "As you wish."

It seemed that that was the only stimulation the smaller teen needed, because he arched his back further than before and screamed. "_Seto!_"

The brunet moaned as he watched his puppy climax, feeling his body jerk and his eyes widen unseeingly. The dark brown had turned into a deep, hazy gold of pleasure and want, and his pupils had dilated to the point that it was obvious that he couldn't see anything at the moment. His smaller body shook with the aftershocks of his orgasm so much that the brunet slid his arms around his waist quickly to hold him close until his trembling stopped.

Though the blond's quivering muscles around his cock was a truly interesting and wonderful sensation.

Seto slammed into him a few more times before letting out a roar of pleasure, also reaching his completion. He rammed into the blond about four more times just for good measure, then fell to the side, panting, because he didn't want to crush his puppy. He watched the blond's face for a moment, frowning, when he got no reaction even after it was obvious that they'd both recovered and were now lucid enough to deal with each other.

Joey sighed, frowning, then turned his head slowly to look at the brunet watching him in concern. "…Seto?"

"Hmm?" The brunet tried not to appear concerned or disappointed. He had hoped that the blond would stay with him, and perhaps they could make this work out to be… more. But he knew that was not a logical conclusion. Hell, it wasn't even a logical hope; the blond would probably just leave and never speak to him again. "What is it?"

The smaller teen paused for a moment before smiling sweetly. "That was good. We should do it again sometime!"

Seto blinked before scowling halfheartedly. He really didn't have any room to complain. In fact, if to be completely honest, he had come pretty close to raping the blond despite his fears and protests. He was lucky the blond was crying and screaming at him over taking his virginity.

"Ah… And…" The blond blushed in such an endearing manner that the older teen just wanted to kiss him silly. "Do… do you really want me to be your puppy? Because… I wouldn't mind…" he added quietly, looking down at the covers instead of at the one he was talking to.

The older teen could only let out a pleased laugh as he grabbed the back of the blond's head and proceeded to do just as he wanted a moment before; he kissed him silly.

-x-x-x-

Joey panted weakly as he fell back onto his side and looked up at the brunet next to him. "You… are an _animal…_"

"Hmm, just because I can get it up three times in a row?" Seto raised an eyebrow and smiled as the blond squeaked embarrassedly in response and hid his face in his chest. "You're so sweet, puppy."

The blond mumbled something and snuggled up to him. He sighed and, deciding that it would be to his advantage to sleep now rather than molest his new lover, pulled the covers and sheets back. He helped the blond slide beneath them and crawled under the blankets beside him, pulling the thin teen close to him.

The blond mumbled something else and snuggled closer. "Hm…" There was a small yawn. "Seto… Ai-shiteru…" Another pause. "…Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu, Ryuu."

Seto smiled as the boy in his arms drifted to sleep, then pressed a soft kiss to his temple. "I love you too, koinu." He paused in thought, then added, "Thank you for the wonderful birthday gift. You couldn't have given me anything better if you tried."

Seto swore to his dying day that the blond's lips had curved into a shy smile upon hearing his sweet words; Joey claimed that he didn't know what the hell he was talking about because he had already been asleep and dreaming of what would happen at _his_ birthday.

And by the way he had blushed when he said it, Seto knew that it probably had to do with a certain piece of his anatomy moving in and out of his puppy's… other piece of anatomy.


End file.
